Key to your heart
by KellBell4423
Summary: Events after the prom, Ariel and Ren, and what there plans are for the future! First Fan Fiction, Based off 2011 movie. Please Read and Review I really hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! i'm new to fanfiction this is my first story. I absoloutely love the new movie so its based off the 2011 version. I really hope you guys like it, please review! I'll update soon :)**

Chapter 1

Ariel POV

The car jerked to a stop as Ren looked over at me.

"God I missed you." He smirked catching a loose strand of my hair and tucking it behind my ear.

"I bet that I missed you more." I said switching my position over into his seat to straddle him.

"Prove it." he whispered.

I crashed my lips to his inhaling his scent. How did I last a week with out his lips on mine? The electricity flowing between us was incredible, I couldn't get enough. I parted my lips and he snuck his tongue into my mouth, exploring my own. I grasped fist fills of his shirt and pulled him closer. I just couldn't get close enough.  
>His hands rubbed up and down my thighs, and explored the contours in my back. I trailed my lips along his jaw line and down his neck, gently biting it before sucking the skin, making him moan in pleasure. His breath came fast and he ran his hands up my sides. I played with his hair as I made my way back to his mouth giving him one slow, final kiss on the lips. I pulled my face back to examine his. His brown eyes were filled with happiness and a genuine smile played on his lips.<p>

"it's damn good to be home." he breathed.

"it's damn good to have you home" I said grinning ear to ear.

The smile dropped from his face as he sighed and said "you're gonna be late for class. Again."

I rolled of of him pouting to grab my things. "can't we play hooky today?" I asked a mischievous grin on my face.

"now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't care about your education?" he looked me in the eye.

"how did I get so lucky to have you?" I wondered giving him a peck on the lips before going to open my door.

"ah ah ah." Ren stopped me getting out of the car to get it for me.

"What a gentleman." I smiled, entertwining our fingers together.

"Miss Moore late for class once again I see." miss Stratton said looking at me and Ren over her glasses.

"Sorry Mrs. S, my fault. Just can't keep my hands off her." he winked at me carrying my books to my seat.

"I'll pick you up for lunch?" he asked already knowing my answer.

"I'll be counting the minutes." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. I stood on my tip toes but he still had to lean his face down to press his lips to mine. Mrs. Stratton cleared her throat. We parted unwillingly.

"See you at noon beautiful" he smiled, and with that he was out the door.

My classmates looked at me with jealousy. I truly had the perfect boyfriend.

"well haven't seen him since last week. Where'd he go?" Mrs. Stratton pried. This was me and Ren's morning routine for the past year now. Everyone was used to it.

"He went to help his sick aunt. She was in the hospital with a concussion. He had to take care of her house and pets while she was away." I smile thinking of how sweet he is.

"What a nice boy. Now if he could only get you to class on time." she laughed.

I grinned and pulled out my text book trying to catch up. But I couldn't help but feel Chucks eyes on me. I looked over my shoulder to see him frowning. I scoffed. Serves him right. Dirty cheater.

We had dated for almost a year before I caught him behind the barn with Hannah. That was right around the time when Ren came to town and put back the pieces of my heart back together. I smiled from just the thought of his face and knowing I'd be with him in just 3 hours.

Ren POV

I'm so incredibly lucky to have Ariel. I don't know why she fell for a guy like me, and to be honest, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that she's mine, and I'm hers, and by the end of the year we'll be off to college together. Of course I didn't mind waiting for her to finish high school. I'm only one year ahead but I'd wait an eternity for that girl. Her soft blue eyes make me melt and every time she smiles I just want to kiss her or scream to the world how beautiful she is. I feel like the luckiest guy alive. I have no idea how that idiot Chuck cheated on someone so perfect. How could he have been so careless? Did he not realize the perfection he had? Maybe he didn't but every other guy in that school sure did. It seems I have to beat them off with a stick to keep them away from her. I used to get so jealous but now I don't pay any mind to it. Ariel doesn't give them the time of day and I trust her. With my life.

I'm never going to let her go. One day I'll get down on one knee and ask her to be my wife, and I won't take no for an answer. Without her I'm nothing. I need her in my life, I love her with everything I have. She was the one who was there for me when I lost my mother. She was the one who was there for me when my father walked out. She was the one who was there for me when I was accused of doing drugs or selling them. She was there through the struggles of abolishing the dancing ban. She was there through it all. And I don't think I would've made it without her. She's the reason I'm who i am today, and I'll do everything I can to make her the happiest she can be. No matter what it takes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ariel POV

12:05! The lunch bell rang filling my ears with a sweet sound. I skipped down the outside stairs and took a seat on the bench. Ren would be here any minute. And even though it'd only been 3 hours I was dying to see him. I put in my head phones and pressed play on my iPod.  
>I hummed along to the melody of Almost Paradise. I closed my eyes to remember the night of the prom and smiled.<p>

A hand came from behind and tugged the head phones from my ear and a frustrated looking Chuck sat down next to me.

"What ever happend to us?" he sighed.

"Well let's see," I said "It all started when you decided it'd be a good old time to mess around with Hannah behind Mr. Clinten's barn. Oh and let's not forget the time you beat me, 'cause that was loads of fun too!" I got up and started walking away. He caught me by the wrist and spun me around.

"How many times do I have to apologize until you realize how sorry I am baby?" He looked me in the eye. I scoffed and kept walking. But he followed close behind.

"I miss you, you know." He whimpered, "Sometimes you have to lose something to realize what you had. And I've done a lot of realizing, and I ain't nothing without you darling."

"You weren't nothing with me Chuck, and you ain't ever gonna be anything. I just thank the good lord I figured that out soon enough."

I heard him stop walking and I pulled out my phone to text Ren I wasn't waiting in my usual spot.

Me: *Hey :) Chuck gave me a bit of a hard time, took a short walk to get rid of him. I'm by Bobby's memorial.*

Ren replied only seconds later.

Ren: *I swear if he laid a finger on you I will beat the living shit out of him.*

Me: *I love you :) and no he's just feeling sorry for himself, giving me grief about ending it between us. I handled it, I'm fine.*

Ren: *Alright I'll be there in 2 minutes. Love you 3*

Me: *love you too 3*

Ren POV

Damn Chuck. How can he expect her to feel sorry for him after what he put her through? You don't cheat on a kind sweet hearted girl like her, hell you don't cheat on any girl. It's just not right. And you don't EVER lay your hands on a woman, I don't care how mad you are. It's disgusting how he beat her. I could've killed him when I saw her black eye and busted lip. And I can't believe Reverend Moore had thought I had done it to her at first. I could never hurt her. Physically or emotionally. Thank god me and her father are on good terms now.

I pulled up next to Bobby's memorial and got out of the car. Ariel was sitting on the stone bench in the middle of all the flowers surrounding the plaque. I sat down next to her and took her fragile hand in mine. I could see a tear rolling down her face and I wiped it away. I kissed her cheek and put my arm around her. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed. I could've stayed like this forever but Ariel stood up only keeping my hand and said,

"I'm starved. Let's eat."

She pulled me off the bench and I picked her up bridal style to put her through the window of my yellow buggy. Never did get that damn door fixed, but she doesn't seem to mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ariel POV

After lunch Ren brought me back to school. He walked me to my class like always, but he seemed distant. I hope the thing with chuck didn't upset him.

I tried to focus on class but I couldn't. I kept thinking about Ren, wondering what was wrong. If it wasn't the thing with chuck what was it? I just can't wait for the damn bell to ring.

Ren POV

I know Ariel noticed something was up when I dropped her off, she always notices everything. Ill admit that the chuck thing upset me a bit, I want to know what he said to her. What if she were to second guess her feelings for me? What would I do then? I walked down the halls I knew too well on my way back to the car, when I spotted chuck, lighting up against a wall.

I walk over and stand in front of him. He looks up at me with a questioning face.

"Chuck, long time no see eh?" I say without an ounce of friendliness in my voice. I took the cigarette from his hand and threw it to the ground, stomping on it.

"Nah I've seen you around McCormack, sticking your tongue down my girls throat." He stood up to his full height, still a little shorter than me.

"I won't fight you today, I got shit to do other then kick your sorry ass like I did at prom, but I don't want you to touch her, talk to her, hell don't even look at her. Leave. Her. Alone." I spoke in an icy tone. "We clear?" I asked.

"I'll do what I want." He said, but I could tell he was nervous saying that. I shoved him against the wall, pinning him there.

"I hope were clear. Cause if were not, I WILL find you chuck. And when I do just know you won't be able to drive your daddy's fancy race cars anytime soon." I let him go and started strolling down the hall as if nothing had happened.

Ariel POV

The bell rang and i sprang from my seat, almost sprinting outside. Ren was leaning against his yellow buggy, sunglasses on and looking adorable.

"hey" I said wrapping him in hug.

"Ok I might as well say it before you ask what's wrong" he teased.

"Is it about Chuck?" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

"Well...ya. But it's fine now, we had a talk." he smiled looking mischevous.

"You and chuck had a talk?" I asked in disbelief.

"That would be correct."

"But it's all good now, you're ok?" I checked.

"Yes, everythings fine." he grinned

"Ok good enough for me." I smiled back and gave him a peck on the lips before opening my door and sliding in.

"Wait, don't you wanna know what happend?" Ren asked bending over my window.

"No. I trust you. I'm sure you handled it well." i said.

He smiled so big when I said I trust him. And I do. He's never done anything to make me doubt him and I'm sure he never will.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The lights of the truck shone through the windshield of the car, right before the cruel impact...I bolted up in bed panting hard. Tears began to collect in my eyes and spill over. That's the second time this week I've dreamt I was Bobby. I picked up my phone and dialed Ren's number.

"Hello?" he mumbled sounding tired and drained of energy.

"Ren?" I said crying.

"Ariel? What's wrong?" he started to freak out, sounding totally awake now.

"I need you."

I heard the sound of Ren's car pull up the drive and I sprang from my bedroom and out the door, not caring that I was in my PJ's and my hair was probably a wreck.

I ran into Ren's arms and he lifted me and spun me around. I didn't know what was wrong with me but I needed him so badly right now. When he set me down I didn't let go. I held onto him and burrows my face in his chest.

"What's wrong babe?" Ren asked his voice full of concern.

"I need you. I miss you." I whimpered.

He chuckled softly, "I'm right here kitten."

I squeezed him tighter, "But for how long?" I cried.

"Ariel," he says pushing me back to look into my eyes, "what is this all about?"

"Ren just promise me you'll never leave me. Promise me you'll never go away." tears began to fall from my eyes. Ren wiped them away and caressed my face.

"I will NEVER leave you." he spoke sincerely, "I love you too much, I'd be breaking my own heart."

I put my head against his chest and continued to cry.

"Ariel, what brought all this on?" he pondered stroking my hair.

"Bobby said he'd always be there for me, always stick up for me. Then one day just like that he broke all his promises. And he's gone forever." I sobbed

Ren's arms tightened around me and he whispered in my ear, "baby I'm not going to lie to you and say that will never happen to me, because it could, but just know that as long as I'm alive and breathing I will love you, and be with you, as long as you want me around. I'm not going anywhere."

I picked my head up and he pressed his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and he gave me a soft kiss.

"I love you." I smiled

"forever and always" he whispered back.

:)


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ IMPORTANT**

**Hey everyone! My computer wasn't working for some reason but it's fixed and I updated what I had been writing while it was broken! They're all pretty short chapters but there's three of them so it's all good I noticed a lot of people added me to their favorites and updates and that made me super happy! But, only 2 (very kind and wonderful) people reviewed. If you guys could just write a short review that would make my day! I really want feed back, and I need ideas on where you guys want me to go with this story! It doesn't have to be long just tell me whether you liked it or not and if you have any ideas or suggestions Please share! **

**Thanks to everyone who read! **

**More chapters coming very soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Ariel POV

I can't wait. Tonight is going to be amazing. I'm taking Ren, Willard, and Rusty dancing! We haven't been out of town since the country club, but this time I'm switching it up. We're going to a real authentic New York City club. This is just what we all need. Some excitement. I walk up Uncle Wes's front step and knock on the door. His Aunt answers, smiling at me.

"Please come on in Dear."

Ren POV

These are the times when I really miss my mother. Lying here alone in my room, the sun going down at a steady pace. I trace my finger over her smiling picture and allow a few tears to free fall down my cheeks. I miss everything about her. Her laugh, her smile, her warm hugs. She always had the answer to my problems.

I hear the door to my room open and a happy looking Ariel strolls right in.

"Saddle up cowboy its Friday night and we are gonna-" the smile falls from her face and her breath catches when she sees my tear-streaked face. She's by my side in less than a second, arms around me, fingers running through my hair, telling me it'll be ok. I cry into her neck and I don't even care that she sees me like this. I need her to be there for me, and she is. And I couldn't thank her enough. I pick my head up and look into her perfect blue eyes, while tears still run from mine.

In a moment my lips are on hers. She lays back and I go with her. She runs her hands up my shirt and over my chest and back. She trails a finger up my spine, making me shiver. I feel her smile and deepen the kiss. I lightly tug and the end of her shirt but she catches my hand before I can pull it off. She sits up and says

"Not tonight, well not right now." I know she caught me smile at 'not right now'.

"We are goin dancing." she grins.

"I'm in." I stand up smirking. "I'll call Willard." I reach for the phone but she grabs my hand and weaves her fingers through mine.

"Already did him and Rusty are waiting to be picked up." she says as she trails me out the door.

By the time we get to Willard's it's dark and Rusty and him keep complaining on why it took so long.

"Gee Ren can't you keep it in your pants till after we dance?" Willard jokes and we all laugh.

We pull up to the club and I can feel excitement pulsing through my veins. I needed this. Ariel always seems to know exactly what I need.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I tried to update really fast cuz I asked for more reviews and got them :D and a lot of people are adding me to subscription and favorite lists! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and favorite, and thank you to the person who messages me, telling me how much they like it! Your reviews and messages and favorites legit MAKE MY DAY! It's a shortish chapter so sorry, but if you review I'll update super super fast with a longer better chapter! Once again never be shy to give me idea and suggestions! Please please review! **

**P.S. I want you to decide! WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? **


	8. Chapter 8

Ariel POV

The club was incredible. Blue and purple lights flashed around the smoky dance floor, glitter continuously falling from the ceiling. It was like nothing I've ever seen before. The music was blasting, and it was crowded and hot, and the most fun I've ever had.

A steady beat was going and I pulled Ren onto the dance floor. I pressed up against him dancing so close you couldn't of fit a sheet of paper between us. Swaying and moving to the rhythm, our hearts never felt more connected, and I wondered if he could feel it too. I turned my back to him and wrapped my arms around his neck swaying my backside along with his hips. His hands moved down my stomach to rest on my upper thighs. I whirled around and pressed my forehead to his and kissed his lips, a soft, lingering kiss that left him begging for more. But when he leaned in again I turned my head to the side so he kissed my cheek.

"I'll be right back." I whispered in his ear, and headed towards Rusty.

"Did you bring them?" I asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well duh. Let's go." she winked and I pulled her from Willard and we dashed to the bathroom.

I pulled the dress from the bag and admired it in its glory. It was short and tight, with a silky fabric. Its low neckline flattered me very well, and it showed off my legs alot more than my father would ever approve of. It was so tight it showed every curve in my body, it was like a second skin. It was gorgeous and I've never felt more beautiful or sexy.

Rusty's dress was blue and a shimmery sequin fabric that was beaded under the bust. She looked fantastic. We burst from the hall catching every male eye, and upseting alot of girls.

I found Ren sitting at the bar sipping on a beer. I strutted up to him and watch his eyes widen an the beer drop from his hands and shatter on the floor. I giggled and he blushed looking like the cutest thing ever. His eyes raked over me with a strong desire. I held my hand out and he took it, leading me onto the dance floor, where a slow beautiful song began to play.

His arms circled my waste and I wrapped mine around his neck and place my head on his shoulder.

"You know every guy is staring at you, and hating my guts because you're with me right?" he whispered in my ear.

"Well they're just gonna have to suck it up because you're the only one I'm staring at." I picked my head up and searched his eyes.

"You're amazing." he said sincerely, "I don't know how I got so damn lucky."

I put a finger under his chin and pulled his lips down to mine. Tonight was perfect. He was perfect. Everything was perfect. Nothing could ruin this for me.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too." he told me, "more than you'll ever know."

I knew he really meant it. And I loved him so much, so I figured now was a good time as any.

"I'm ready." I mumbled nervously.

"You're sure?" he asked, "I'm not pressuring you into anything; I want you to be comfortable."

He was so sweet.

"I know I'm ready Ren. I never felt this way with anyone. I love you, and I want you. All of you."

Ren POV

"I'm ready." she mumbled nervously, biting her lower lip the way she always does.

I can't believe it. Finally, we can truly seal our love. After a few more songs we left the club, Rusty and Willard making out in the backseat, and we tried not to gag. I dropped them both off at Willards, his parents were hardly ever home, and I knew what they were planning on.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked uncomfortably.

"We most definitely can't go to my house." she laughed breaking the tension.

"My aunt and uncle are home so not mine either." I added.

Suddenly her eyes brightened and a smile spread across her face.

"The yearbook."

I placed the lantern in the middle of the floor and looked at her. She was so beautiful, and I couldn't believe this was finally happening. She stepped towards me, her hands shaking as she put one on my cheek and drew my lips to hers. She tugged at the ends of my shirt, and I helped her pull it over my head. She ran her fingers down my chest, tracing my abs. I gently pulled her to the couch in the corner of the room, and she lay on top of me, breathing quickly. I tugged on the zipper of her dress, pulling it all the way down, and she easily slipped out of it. I flipped us over, supporting myself on my arms so I didn't crush her.

"You're sure?" I questioned one last time.

"Never been more sure of anything." she stated.

And with that my lips were on hers, and everything was skin, and I never felt more alive.


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel POV

I woke up, the sun shining through the cracks in the roof. Strong arms were wrapped around my torso, and I smiled knowing they were the love of my life's, as I recalled last night. It was amazing, best night of my life. I've never felt closer to anyone than I do right now.

I could feel Ren starting to stir and he groaned at the sun light and buried his face in my neck. I giggled and shifted to face him.

"Wake up sleepyhead" I teased tickling him. He laughed and rolled over on me to get the upperhand. I decided to surrender with a kiss, and he gladly ended the war.

"I love you." I smiled.

"Not as much as I love you." he said placing a finger on my nose.

He rolled off me and onto the floor. He sighed and stared at the ceiling. I shot up, a sudden thought occurred to me. My dad.

"Shit!" I screamed flying off the couch searching for my clothes.

"Ariel what the hells wrong?" Ren asked.

"My dad! I never came home last night! He's gonna kill me! And you! He's gonna kill both of us!" I screeched trying to find my pants. Ren chuckled and got up.

"Dont worry about it I took care of everything I called him and told him you slept at Rustys because you were too tired to make the trip to your house." he stated.

"Ren your the best!" I yelled flinging myself into his arms so relieved. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me and I stiffened. I realized we were both still naked, we both blushed. He released me and grabbed his clothes and started to tug them on, I followed his example.

I shut my door to the buggy and looked over at Ren. I just can't stop smiling, and neither could Ren. He started the car and pulled out into the road.

"So what should we do today?" I ask, and the smile dropped from his face. He looked upset I asked.

"Aw damn. I'm a little busy, I have to pick something up in an hour. I'm free tonight though." He tried to amend.

"Oh, no that's totally fine." I said not evening trying to hide my disappointment.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I'll explain everything later can we meet at like 7?" he pleaded looking sincerely sorry.

"Yeah, absolutely." I said faking a smile.

"You're the best," he smiles leaning over to kiss me.

I shut the door to my room, glad I avoided my parents, and slumped onto my bed to sulk. We had spent an amazing night together, I gave him everything, and he didn't even want to spend the day with me. I wanted to cry, but I kept myself together. I mean Ren's not like that. Im sure he had to do something important. But what kind of oexcuse is I have to go pick something up? Ren's never been one to lie to me, so I pushed that thought to the back of my mind. I love Ren and I know he loves me. I trust him. I just wish he hadn't taken off so suddenly. He said he'd explain later, so it better be a good explanation.

I rolled over and grabbed the phone. I dialed Ren's number, but hung it up right after. I called Rusty instead.

"Hey girl." she answered knowing it was me. I spilled everything to her.

"Honey, you know Ren, and he wouldn't just ditch without a reason." she told me. I got up and started to pace, feeling restless.

"I know, it's just so wired I mean all he said was he had to pick something up." I sighed

"Well he said he'd meet up at 7 so it's not like he's avoiding you or anything." she tried to cheer me up.

"Well I guess we'll see what happens at 7." I clicked the phone off and threw it on the bed. I looked at the clock. Only 2 p.m. Looks like I have 5 hours to kill.


	10. Chapter 95

**Hey everyone! So so so so so sorry I haven't updated! I was at a wedding my aunt got married :D! Soooo here's chapter 9 I hoped you liked it! do you guys think Ren really bailed on Ariel because she gave it up? Hope not -.- Well im gonna make a deal I will update right away as soon as I get at least 2 reviews for each chapter! And btw thank you for the reviews I got for Chapter 8! Thanks to the reviewer who added me to the Youtube favorite fanfics! That LEGIT made my day! Can I have your account name on youtube so I can look at the video? Please! Ok well please Review review review! Chapter 10 will come after 2 reviews :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Ariel POV

I waited in the parking lot of the drive-in where we agreed to meet. At 7. And it was 7:30. I sighed took out my phone. No missed calls or messages. I could feel my eyes begin to water.

"Hey Ariel!" a group of friends called.

I quickly composed myself, "Hey guys! What goes on?"

"Catching a movie, wanna come?" Jane asked.

"Nah, that's ok you guys go on, I'm waiting for someone." I fake smiled.

"Alright catch ya later." she waved.

I walked over to the snack bar and took a seat at a table. I put my head down and closed my eyes. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I picked my head up. I turned to see Ren. He looked like I had stabbed him, and I guessed it was because of my red watery eyes.

"Ariel please tell me whats wrong." he put an arm around me and sat down.

"Hmm i don't know maybe because I gave you everything last night, and then you ditch me in the morning without an explanation. And now you're late. I'm guessing you don't want much to do with me anymore." I cried shrugging off his arm. He wiped the tears from my cheeks with a sigh.

"You have to know that's not true! I want everything to do with you! I need you in my life Ariel. I love you." he pleaded

"So where were you all day?" I questioned

"Boston." he almost whispered.

"Boston? Doing what?" I asked stunned.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white box. He Slid it over to me and I carefully removed the lid. Inside was a gold necklace in with a heart shaped key dangling from the chain. I gasped. I was beautiful.

"It was my mothers," he sighed "I knew it was still in our old house. I put it under a loose floor board. I didn't think I could take it without taking her with me. But I want you to have it. You mean the world to me, and I hope this proves it."

Tears swelled in my eyes and spilled over.

"Do you not like it?" he asked worried.

"No Ren I love it. I'm so happy. You make me so happy. I just love you so much." I smiled. He took the key and flipped it over.

_For Ariel, the love of my life. The key to my heart has always been yours, but now it's official. Forever and always, I'll be by your side, Ren.  
><em>  
>"You got it engraved?" I almost shouted.<p>

He smiled at my reaction "Of course." he chuckled. He grabbed the clasp and clipped it around my neck.

"You look so beautiful." he sighed happily. I looked at him, he was truly so amazing. Those brown eyes seemed to go on for miles. I grabbed his face between my hands and crashed my lips to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his fingers ran through my hair. I pulled away, breathless.

"I love you more than anything. I would do anything for you. You're my everything." I pressed my forehead to his.

"I can't put words to how I feel for you. You're my world, without you my life is over. I love you too." he breathed.

He grabbed me by the hand and led my to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"It's a surprise." he smiled his beautiful smile that gave me butterflies.

He pulled into a corn field and I couldn't help but wonder what was happening. He opened my door and helped me out.

"Close your eyes." he whispered in my ear. I shut them, a little suspicious. He led me through the field, I could only feel the stalks brushing against my arms.

Suddenly his hand left mine.

"Ren?" I called keeping my eyes shut.

"Open your eyes." I heard from behind me."

My eyes flew open to take in the sight around me. I gasped. It was so beautiful.

There was a small clearing in the center of all the stalks. A picnic blanket had been set out with candles and flowers and food that looked incredible. What really made it was over everything a white arch stood decorated with lights and roses. I was shocked. I turned to Ren.

"You did all of this? Just for me?" I asked stunned.

"You say 'just for me' as if you aren't worth it. You're worth so much more than I can give you. So yes I did this 'just for you', because you make every second worth living." he grinned. Tears began to stream down my cheeks once again. I'm such an emotional wreck today.

"This is perfect. You're perfect. I cannot ask for more than you've given me. I love you more than anything." I cried. He placed his lips lightly on mine, then led me to sit down and eat.

After the meal we laid under the stars. Neither of us talked, just enjoyed each others company. I placed my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. I could feel myself drift to sleep, when I heard Ren begin to sing. The song was unfamiliar, but Ren had a great voice. I focused on his singing and fell into a peaceful, dreamless slumber. Tonight could not have been more perfect. And neither could my amazing boyfriend, who I am so lucky to be able to call mine.

**Just as I promised! I got 4 reviews on the last chapter! Yay! Thank you so much! **


	12. Chapter 12

**IM NO WHERE NEAR DONE WITH THIS STORY DON'T WORRY! there will be many more chapters :D hav no fear!  
>Awesome job reviewing!<strong>

REN POV

I peered over my uncle Wes to look at Ariel in the pew across from me. Church would be so long if I didn't have her to stare at. I caught her glancing at me and we shared a smile. Last night was fantastic. I'm so glad she's still wearing my mothers necklace. My mom would've loved Ariel. They're so alike. Usually thoughts like these would upset me but all I can do today is smile.

"Hey there." she said wrapping her arms around me when shed gotten away from her dad.

"Good morning beautiful." I said returning the embrace. She pulled away and smiled.

"Ariel!" Rusty called, "you comin?"

"Yea be there in a sec!" she yelled back.

"Me, Rusty, and the girls are heading over to the snack bar, wanna come?" she asked.

"Nah that's cool, I'm going over Willards. Catch you later?" I Checked.

"3 o'clock?" she suggested.

"Perfect." I said.

She gave me a quick kiss and ran off towards her friends.

Ariel POV

"Hey ariel don't you forget my fries!" Edna called.

"Do I look like a waitress?" I chuckled heading up the steps to get our food.

"hey Marty" I addressed the cashier, "Can we get 3 sodas, and 1 large fry?"

"sure thing, 13.40." he grinned

"ah damn. Only gotta 10. Will that do?" I asked sweetly.

He sighed and shook his head, "alright, alright." he took my money and handed over the food. There was a long line blocking the front door so I headed out the back.

Suddenly my drink was knocked out of my hand and I was pushed against the wall. My head throbbed from hitting the bricks.

"Hello there little Miss Moore." a drunken voice whispered in my ear.

Chuck.

"Get off me!" I screeched hitting him in the back.

"Now c'mon darlin, don't be like that." he stuttered pressing me harder into the wall.

"HELP! HELP ME!" I yelled begging my friends to come to my rescue.

"Shut up!" he slapped me across the face. "they cant here you." he chuckled.

"Chuck please" I whimpered.

"Don't worry, I'll take real good care of you." he breathed his alcohol rich breath in my face causing me to shudder.

"Ren's gonna come for me." I said confidently.

"Ren ain't worth shit." he grumbled, "I can take him, no problem."

"Yea? Like you did at prom?" I challenged.

I was expecting his hand to crack across my face this time, and I was right.

"You just don't know how to keep your damn mouth shut do you? How bout you put those pretty little pink lips to better use?" he pressed his lips to mine, and I turned my face and screamed again.

"Get off me chuck I swear, my daddy's gonna kill you!" I screeched.

"Oh ya? Gonna call the preacher on me?" he laughed.

He pulled me by the hand and threw me over his shoulder. I kicked and screamed and squirmed. I wriggled out of his grasp and started running as soon as I hit the ground. He caught me by the hand and shoved me down, kicking me. I screamed and cried, I felt like my ribs were breaking. I wish Ren was here. But I wasn't supposed to meet him till 3, he wouldn't be here for another hour.

Ren POV

I heard Ariel's ringtone go off in my pocket.

"Hey babe."

No answer, just rustling.

"Ariel?" I called louder.

"chuck get off me!" I heard Ariel scream. It took less than a second for it to register that she needed me.

He's a dead man.

**Please review! THANKS :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Ariel POV

"Chuck! Stop! Please stop!" I sobbed as he dragged me to his truck and locked the doors. I didn't have the energy to fight back. My ribs felt destroyed and my head was bleeding fiercely, I could hardly cry out anymore. He fumbled with my shirt buttons before getting frustrated and just ripping it off. He drunkenly felt his hands over my body as I sobbed uncontrollably.

"Will you shut the hell up and stop your whining!" he yelled his brows furrowing. I continued to cry, even though every time a sob escaped I would get hit.

A movement in the window caught my eye. A familiar yellow buggy had just parked. Ren got out of the car looking more furious than I've ever seen him and stomped his way over to the truck. He caught sight of me and was horrified. He banged wildly on the window yanking at the truck doors swearing and screaming, but chuck just continued to feel me and remove my bra.

Suddenly Ren was gone, but only for a second. He had ripped the metal bar off the railing and I knew what he was planning. I covered my face with my hands just before the bar crashed through the window. I heard the metal clang to the ground and suddenly chuck was no longer on top of me. It took all my energy to sit up to see what had happend.

Ren had ripped him from the truck, and had him pinned on the ground punching him non stop. His face was already insanely bloody and he seemed to be loosing consciousness. Fear shot through me, I didn't think Ren could stop at this point. He was going to kill him.

"Ren!" I screeched, "Ren! Stop it! Youre killing him! Youre killing him!" Ren looked up and met my eyes. He stood shakily and looked down at the bloody limp body that was chuck. I could still see his chest rising and falling, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Ren wiped his bloody hands on his pants, only to smudge it. He rushed over to me.

"We need to get you to a hospital. Now." he said frantic, helping me pull on my shirt. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911, asking for an ambulance. My eyelids felt so heavy. Everything blurred around me, spinning and spinning. I felt so light headed, everything sounded like it was underwater.

"Ariel! Stay with me!" Ren shouted but it was as if I could barely hear him.

And then it was black.

Ren POV

I sat in the hospital waiting room, head in hands. Everyone knew I had been crying, but I didn't care one damn bit. My girlfriend was in serious condition. Bad head trama, broken ribs. I couldnt help but feel it was my fault. If I had gone with her this morning this wouldn't have happend. Its all because of me. I should've just killed the bastard. But the voice of reason in my head argued that would land me in jail, and that wouldn't help Ariel at all.

Mr. Moore walked back into the room from talking to the doctors. He too had a tear streaked face. He placed a hand on my shoulder and looked at me with a very serious expression.

"Thank you." he told me, not an ounce of false gratitude in his voice. "Thank you for being there when she needed you. I dont know what shed of ended up like if you hadn't gotten there in time."

"I will always do my best to protect her. I just wish there'd been some kind of warning this was going to happen ya know? I wished I couldve been there from the start, and avoided this whole mess." I sighed

"you did everything you couldve and I can't thank you enough. But, there is one thing you couldve done better." he said

"Oh yea? What's that?" i asked

"You should've just killed the asshole." he grunted. I was stunned at the preacher swearing, but I couldn't help but agree with him.

"I was about to. I've never been so damn angry; I didn't think I could hold back. But Ariel was screaming at me to stop, and when I looked at her I knew she was right. I can't go to jail. And besides she needed to get to the hospital." I summed up the situation.

"So what's the verdict from the doctors?" I ask

"She'll be fine. She can come home in a little less than a week. Be back to school in about 2 weeks." he smiled a small smile of relief.

I stood up, shook his hand, and made my way over to her room. She was still asleep, and I was glad. She needed to rest. I grabbed her fragile hand in mine and sat down right by her bed side. Tears began to stream down my cheeks as I looked her bruised, cut up face. I spotted the necklace, still hanging from her neck. I smiled a sad smile and wiped the tears from my face. Her eyes squinted open.

"You gotta buck up there cowboy. One of us has to be strong." she whispered

She sounded just like my mother. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. I gave her my best fake smile and said, "Don't even think about worrying over me, worry about yourself and getting better."

She nodded and closed her eyes, and I hoped she had fallen asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Ariel POV

I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Ren, arms full of flowers. I smiled, so that's where he went this morning. He had slept here every night since I had been admitted to the hospital.

"Hey gorgeous." he walked over and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Ready to go home tomorrow?" he asked chuckling.

"Can't wait to get out of here." I sighed.

"I heard the food is terrible." he smirked.

"Hmm well I wouldn't know because my amazing boyfriend has either cooked for me or gotten me take out." I laughed

"What a fantastic guy he must be." he joked

"He sure is." I smiled genuinely. He leaned over to kiss me, he was about to pull away but I held his face and pulled him down harder forcing him to lay practically on top of me. I heard someone clear there throat and he got up looking flustered.

A blonde girl about my age stood in the door way. She was pretty, but in that snotty bitch kind of way.

"Well I wasn't expecting to find you like this Ren." she laughed and walked in. I looked over to him, his face was pale white and he looked horrified.

"Kaitlyn," he grunted, "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting. My grandmas down the hall, fell in her house and broke her hip. I'm in town for a few weeks, someone mentioned you're staying in Bomont and I'd thought I'd look you up." she said giving Ren a hug he did not return.

"Well you don't look very happy to see me at all." she pouted looking like an idiot.

"That would be because I'm not. I think you should go." he looked away.

"Oh I see. I interrupted your moment. We'll catch up later!" she said obviously not taking the hint.

He sat down with an unreadable expression. I waited a few moments before I asked.

"Who was that?"

"An old girlfriend. Haven't seen her in two years." he murmered.

"Oh...so what happened between you guys?" I questioned keeping my voice low.

"Um I'd rather not talk about it, it was along time ago, everything's said and done. And now I'm lucky enough to have you." he said, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. He leaned over to kiss me again, but I just wasnt in the mood anymore. I told him he should probably go, that I was getting kind of tired and he was going to be late for work at the cotton mill. He frowned but left reluctantly.

That was about 3 hours ago. I can't stop thinking about Ren's face when he saw her.

Ren POV

What the hell just happened? It's not like I hugged her back, or was happy to see her. I was just shocked. Ariel seemed so upset over it. I mean she said I would be late for work, but it's Wednesday, I don't work Wednesday's and she knows it. I just can't wait till Kaitlyn leaves. That did not end well, and I know she's here looking for a second chance, one that I will never give her.


	15. Chapter 15

**YOU MUST READ IF YOU WANT STORY TO CONTINUE  
><strong>

**Sorry the chapter is so short, but I had a lot of homework D: Butttt I updated this morning so I hope I can be forgiven. By the way!- I NEED IDEAS! For the future- should Ariel get pregnant? Should Ren propose? Should someone die/go missing? Should someone be cheated on? Should Ariel and Kaitlyn get in a big fight? PLEASE GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS-ALL IDEAS WILL BE ACCEPTED I NEED A TWIST IN THE STORY OR IT COULD END SOON D: Please please please please review with ideas! I NEED YOU GUYS! **


	16. Chapter 16

Ariel POV

I heard a knock on the door downstairs. My mother answered it and I could hear Ren's voice.

"Mrs. Moore, good to see you. Is Ariel here?" he asked sounding upset. He had a right to. I felt bad.

"Yes she's right upstairs." my mother answered. I heard his footsteps on the stairs and I braced myself. He walked in and looked at me. I kept my eyes on my hands and he sat on my bed next to me.

"Ariel," he said a little angrily, "I thought you were going to call me when you left the hospital. I drove all the way there and found some old man in your room."

"Ren I'm so sorry. I was being so stupid. I was angry over Kaitlyn when I had no right to be. It's not like you hugged her back, and even if you did it shouldn't have upset me." I apologized

"its ok," he smiled wrapping an arm across my shoulders, "It can be forgiven. Especially since I have to tell you something that is most likely going to upset you..." he mumbled. I looked at him confused.

"And what would that be?" I questioned.

"Kaitlyn wants to have coffee with me this morning." he said quietly, "and I told her I wanted nothing to do with her, but she wasn't listening so I figured if we sat down and I played along enough until I could tell her in a way she would understand she would get it."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'm fine with it." I said not opening my eyes, but I could still tell he was shocked at my response. He kissed my forehead.

"You are the greatest." he smiled, bringing my face off his shoulder and meeting my lips with his. "You have nothing to worry about. I love you, and only you."

I grinned and kissed him one last time. I trust Ren and I know he would never hurt me. Kaitlyn, I'm not so sure about. He stood off my bed and I gave him a long hug before he began walking down the stairs. I looked out the window and watched his car take off. I grabbed my phone and dialed Rusty's number.

"Hey babe what's up?" she answered.

"Bored. Let's go do something." I yawned.

She chuckled, "what about the doctor's orders of bed rest?"

"Rusty you damn well better know me better than to take orders." I laughed.

"I sure do know you, and I know you should be resting but, being the awesome best friend I am I'm gonna take you shopping." I heard the line click and I figured she'd be here in ten minutes. I threw on some light make up and changed into some tight skinny jeans, a green tank top and a black half jacket.

I ran down the stairs when I heard her car pull up, dashing out the door.

"Ariel Moore get in this house this instant!" my dad shouted furiously.

"Love you too!" I chuckled slamming my car door, "Drive drive drive!" I shrieked as my dad began to run towards the car. Rusty slammed down the pedal and we sped out laughing hysterically.

We drove to the shopping mall just out of town and began our search for the perfect mini dress. This was just what I needed.

Ren POV

"Kaitlyn what don't you understand? I have a girlfriend, I'm happy here. I don't want anything to do with you." I almost shouted, clenching my fists.

"Oh would you stop lying to yourself Ren McCormack?" she teased trying to caress my face, but I swatted her hand away. She scooted her chair closer to me. "You know you still have feelings for me, I saw it in your eyes when you saw me in the hospital." she whispered in my ear.

"You must have mistaken it for disgust." I mumbled. Suddenly she turned my face and slammed her lips into mine. Her lips were sticky with lip gloss and I couldn't help but think about Ariel's soft, naturally pink lips. I whipped my head back and stood up so fast my chair fell over. I ran out of the small coffee shop and slammed my car door. The volume dial on my radio was now on full blast as I sped away, aggravated and confused. I needed Ariel.

Ariel POV

I heard my text tone in my pocket and pulled it out expecting a message from Ren but it was from Jane. I clicked open.

My heart stopped. It was a picture of Ren and Kaitlyn. Kissing.

_Ariel I'm so sorry, just thought you should know_.  
>-Jane<p>

Tears brimmed my eyes as I showed it to rusty. She began swearing and screaming but I wasn't listening to her. I forwarded the picture to Ren.

_Don't bother trying to explain. Just stay away from me. I don't want to be lied to, and I do not want your sorry's.  
><em>  
>I slammed my phone into my bag and told rusty I wanted to go home. I cried the entire way back and when rusty pulled up to my house a familiar yellow buggy was parked in my drive way. I got out of the car and began walking toward the house, Ren right at my side. He was yelling and pleading for me to listen, but I ignored his pleas running right into the house, slamming the door in his face.<p>

**Can I just say you guys are the most amazing reviewer's everrr! Thank you sooooo much for all your fantastic suggestions :D I promise I will use them all, but over time, I can't put them all into one chapter. You guys have given me a lot of inspiration and I can promise there will be many more chapters to follow :D so please review, it made my week with how many I got on last chapter with your ideas! And thank you to kroberts2010 and their friend who recommended my story! I almost cried I was so happy! Soo review please and the next chapter will be up after 2 reviews:D**


	17. Chapter 17

Ariel POV

Face down in my pillow, I allowed my sobs to come, not even trying to be strong or think of the positives. Ren cheated on me. Did he ever really love me? I wanted with all my heart to rip his mothers necklace from my neck, but I just couldn't force myself to do it.

I sprang off the bed, shocked, as I heard a knocking at my window. I turned on the lights to see Ren's face staring at me through my window. My second story window. I ran over and opened it, I may be upset but I could never want him to get hurt. I helped pull him through my window and he collapsed on the floor.

"Ren how the hell did you get up here?" I said wiping my eyes an crossing my arms.

"I climbed the tree next to your window and jumped for it." he gasped, breathless.

"Are you insane?" I almost shouted, "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Your worth it!" he cried standing up and taking my hand in his. I ripped it back and shoved him towards the door, unfortunately barely moving him.

"Ariel! Listen to me!" he pleaded.

"You have five minutes. Talk." I spoke emotionless.

*******************************

Ren POV

She threw herself into my arms and burrows her head in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and was grateful I had been forgiven. I felt like such an asshole for making her cry. She deserved better, I just shouldn't have gone to coffee with Kaitlyn. I could've avoided everything.

Ariel picked her head up and our lips met. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I slid my hand into her back pocket. Her fingers played with my hair, and I know she knows it drives me crazy. I fell back onto the bed taking her with me. I made my way down her neck, toying with the buttons on her shirt. I looked up for permission and with a small nod of approval I undid them and slid her shirt off, as she took mine off with it.

We made love for the second time.

Ariel POV

I love waking up in his arms. It's the best feeling I've ever experienced. I turned to look at his peaceful face, he looked so adorable when he slept. I debated on whether to kiss him awake or continue to watch him sleep. I never made a decision because at that moment there was a knock on the door. My parents. Shit.

"Ariel honey, are you in there? We need to talk." I heard my mother call.

Ren's eyes shot open. Sat up and looked around and quickly improvised. He rolled onto the floor and under the bed, winking at me as he did.

"Oh ya just a second mom!" I said faking a yawn. I threw on a bathrobe and went to the door. She stood there with a plate of pancakes. I love my mom.

"Can I come in?" she asked smiling

"Of course." I answered stepping out of the doorway.

She placed the pancakes on my desk and took a seat on my bed, patting the place next to her.

"Come sit with me a minute." She said. I sunk into the bed, knowing what kind of talk we'd have before it came out of her mouth.

"So Rusty called this morning asking if you were ok," she pursed her lips, "because apparently Ren had been cheating."

"No I was wrong. This girl threw herself at him, and Jane just happened to see it at the wrong time." I explained.

"How do you know for sure?" she questioned looking skeptical.

"Ren explained everything. We're fine." I spoke confidently.

"Ren was here last night?" she looked at me with knowing eyes. I mentally kicked myself.

"No, we talked on the phone." I lied.

"Huh. That's funny, cause rusty also mentioned you left you phone in her car." She raised an eyebrow at me. There was no getting out of this now.

"Okay, so he came in through the window but only to explain. He left right after." I said, a little too quickly.

"Arirl Moore I know you, and you were not going to send him out that window again, especially after just making up, and nobody came down those stairs last night besides me and your father." She spoke clasping her hands together. She knew, it was all over know. I looked at her awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

"Are you using protection?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Mom! Come on! Were not having this talk are we?" I yelled standing up.

"Answer the damn question Ariel." she said in a perfectly calm tone.

"Of course!" I mumbled. I've never felt so uncomfortable.

"Alright. I will buy some birth control pills, and we will never mention this to your father." she said getting up.

"Wait, mom why are you so ok with it?" I wondered in disbelief.

"Oh heavens Ariel of course im not ok with it! But I probably couldn't stop it, so I'd rather make sure your doing it safely." she gave a nervous laugh, "I was your age once too."

"Thanks mom." I smiled giving her a hug. She opened the door, but paused.

"One more thing, you can send Ren out on about 15 minutes, that's when your fathers leaving." and then she was gone.

Of course. She probably even knew he was under the bed too. I could never hide much from my mother.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! been so long! i'm so sorry! i got my computer taken away for sneaking out with my boyfriend ;) buttttt i got it back! sooo here is something i just just wrote im sorry i will have a better chapter up soon!**

Ren POV

I know they say not to eavesdrop but when your girlfriend and your ex girlfriend are getting in a fight, this is something you'd wanna hear.

"Why can't you just move on and leave us alone? Ren's happy and if you care about him at all you'll stay out of his way." Ariel said and I could almost hear Kaitlyn's eyes roll.

"Well it's not like you ever deserved him or ever will," she snapped, "He was happy with me too."

"Well obviously it wasn't meant to be because it didn't work out. But we do. Me and Ren are in love and you are going to have to accept that." Ariel replied.

"But you'll never fully satisfy him. He'll get bored with you. Trust me I know how this story ends. It may be a romance right now but it will end a tragedy." Kaitlyn scoffed. I knew what was coming now. She had pushed Ariel too far. I shifted so I could get a better view. Kaitlyn was beginning to walk away, and just as I expected Ariel lost it. She ripped Kaitlyn back by the hair, and slapped her across her face. Kaitlyn looked shocked and I tried to hold back a chuckle. I look back in time to see Kaitlyn tackle Ariel to the ground. They were wrestling and scratching each other. I guess I had let this go on a little too long. I sprang up from where I was hiding and ran over and pulled the girls apart. They both looked shocked to see me.

"Ren what are you doing here?" Ariel asked in disbelief.

"Well I heard you had told kaitlyn to meet her here and I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt." I mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"I can take her I don't need any help from you." she said obviously pissed with my lack of faith in her strength.

"Trust me I know you could." I chuckled.

"Then why did you come?" she questioned.

"Because I wanted to watch you kick her ass." I winked taking her by the hand leading her away from kaitlyn who stood there with her mouth open like an idiot.

Ariel POV

I tip toed through the door and eased the door shut, flinching when it creaked. A hand came from behind me and slammed it shut. Shit. I turned around and looked at my father.

"Ariel," he sighed, "have a seat."

I walked over to the couch and sat cautiously. I looked up at the clock. 1:00 am. Even later than I thought.

"Ariel why can't you just listen to the rules me and your mother lay down for you? You're 17! You shouldn't be coming home at 1am! And Ren should damn well know that!" he said his face getting redder.

"Daddy don't you dare go blaming this on Ren!" I almost yelled standing up.

"Then who's to blame Ariel?" he shouted.

"I guess I am. Sorry you got stuck with the bad child." I mumbled.

"Ariel what the hell is that supposed to mean?" my father had obviously been pushed too far but I was no where near done.

"It means that Bobby would have never acted like this! Perfect Bobby! Well I'm so sorry god took the wrong child! We both know you would've rather have it be me!" I screamed tears running down my face.

I stomped out the door. He didn't even try to stop me. I grabbed my phone with shaky hands. I dialed Ren's number but it went straight to voicemail. I didn't know where to go.

Ren POV

I heard Ariel's ringtone go off but I hit the off button as quickly as I could. Every part of my body was tight. I could hardly breathe. I curled my hands into fists.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I spoke through clenched teeth. He looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"I'm so sorry." he said reaching the put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off. How dare he show his face here. Did he really think things could go back to normal? Well they couldnt. Things could never be the same, and we both knew it since the day he walked out that door on me and my mom. I hated my dad with everything in me.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took me so long! Things have been super crazy busy between school, dance, piano, guitar, basketball, etc. New chapter finally! Thank you for the reviews you guys are the best! :D**

Ariel POV

I shivered from the cold as i walked down the dark road. Damn. Whenever I storm out on my father I never think to bring a jacket. Right on cue it started to rain. In about 5 seconds I was soaked to the bone. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. I didn't even know where I was. I couldn't see any road signs. I pulled out my phone and tried Ren's number for the tenth time. It went straight to voicemail as I expected. I hoped he wasn't mad at me or something. I was so tired; I didn't know what time it was. I tried calling rusty and Willard but neither of them answered. I pulled out my phone and went to my contact list. CHUCK seemed to stand out on the list. I almost hit call. But instead I turned my phone off. I didn't need him, I have Ren. Who isn't answering his phone. When I really need him. That's it. I'm sick of walking around aimlessly. I turned and headed out in the direction of Rens house.

Ren POV

I sat uncomfortably on the couch, my 'father' sitting across from me in a chair.

"Son listen" he said reaching out a hand. I smacked it away.

"Don't call me that! You're not my dad. Your just some asshole that treated my mother like shit then ran out as soon as it became inconvenient for you." i snapped. He put his face in his hands and was about to say something when a light knock on the door interrupted. I walked over and opened the door. Ariel stood there.

"Ariel this isn't really a good time-" i looked her over. She was sopping wet and shivering. Her eyes were red and i could tell she had been crying. A lot.

"What happened?" i asked taking her hand and leading her in forgetting all about the man on the couch. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Me and my dad-" she started but drifted off and pulled away.

"Whose that?" she wondered motioning to the couch.

"...He's my..father." i mumbled. Her face was unreadable. It was mixed with sadness and rage. I had a bad feeling about this. Ariel marched over to him. He put out his hand to shake hers but she ignored it and instead slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Listen here you sick son of a bitch-" she screamed raise her fist back about to hit him. I ran over and pulled her arms down. She wriggled in my grasp.

"Dammit Ren let me go! I'll give him what he fucking deserves!" she yelled at me but then turned her attention to him again, "Do you know what you put him through? He was only fifteen! He had to take care of her alone! Because of you! He had to watch his mother die knowing there was nothing he could do. And he had to do it all alone!" she screamed, finally managing to escape my restraint. She charged over and grabbed him by the collar.

"LEAVE. You don't deserve to be within 3,000 miles near him!" she spoke sternly. I picked her up by the waist and sat her down on the couch. I gave her a look that said STAY. I guess she  
>understood because she didn't move. I turned to my 'father'<p>

"You should go. Now." I said emotionless.

"Alright, I know this was unexpected. But I'm not gonna give up. I've realized my mistakes and I want to be a part of your life." and with that he stood and left.

I sat down on the couch and put my face in my hands. Ariel put a hand on my knee.

"Ren-" I turned and smashed my lips to hers before she could say anything. I never wanted to stop kissing her. I wanted her to make me forget. Forget about everything. She rolled onto my lap to straddle me then pulled away.

"What was that for?" she asked chuckling.

"I fucking love you." I said, "I can't believe you just smacked my dad. Youre amazing." i grinned.

She just shrugged. "Anyone that causes you pain is on my hit list." she stated

"Hit list?" i questioned raising an eye brow.

"You know, the ten people you wanna kill before you die." she smirked deviloushly. I chuckled and planted a kiss on her lips. The phone rang and i reached over her to grab it.

"Hello?" i said into the phone.

"Ren McCormack i want my daughter home and i want her home NOW."

Oh shit. He did not sound too happy. Ariel never finished telling me what happened between her and her dad. I just hoped it didn't involve me.

**Next chapter will have some Rust and Willard, more of Ren's dad, and maybe a surprise ;) REVIEW! :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! I'm awfully sorry to say but I wont be continuing this story I've started a new one and it will be taking up all my writing time :/ butttt if you like my writing style PLEASE go check out the story I just published. It's based off the book "Hush Hush" by Becca Fitzpatrick. Its an amazing book and I really hope you read my story. Its called "Mind Games" you can search it or just go to my account and click it on my story listings. PLEASE HELP ME OUT! I really want this story to be good and you guys are the most amazing reviewers EVER. I love you guysss! So sorry for not continuing BUTTT if you review/follow my new story I will post a final chapter for this story and explain what will happen in the future for Ren and Ariel. THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING GREAT 3**


End file.
